Hidden in the Winds
by Kyuven
Summary: Four shinobi from an almost unknown village have come to Konoha to participate in a tournament...


Hidden in the Winds: Prologue  
  
Four figures were sitting around the fire. One was a young man in his mid teens with a piercing gaze, raven-black hair, and a katana strapped to his waist. Another was a tall girl, also in her teens, with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a massive red sword strapped to her back that resembled a flame. The third was a small girl, seemingly no more than twelve. However, she was, in fact, the same age as the other two. Her hair was raven black and came down to her knees in a long braid. The fourth figure was in her twenties with soft red eyes, dark pink hair, and a mask over her mouth. She carried a kodachi (short Japanese sword) across her hips and wore her hair in a pony tail. All four wore head protectors from the Village of the Hidden Whirlwind, a village so small, that these three were the only genins to complete more than five missions in the entire village.  
Whirlwind Village is located in Kamaitachi, a province of the county of the Wind, and is therefore under the indirect rule of Wind's daimyo. When the country's military was decreased, strong restrictions, even stronger than those placed on the Village of the Hidden Sand, were placed on the amount of shinobi Whirlwind was permitted to have.  
Like Sand, they had to focus on stronger individuals. They were permitted twenty-seven genins, fourteen chuunins, and six jounins. Naturally, they hit the genin limit quickly. But, the genin teams continuously failed missions assigned to them. Not to mention the wind- swept plateau the village relied on for defense was intimidating to civilians, so the amount of missions received was low, and the missions they did receive were usually B, A, and S class missions. C and D class missions were assigned by the village's leader, Kamaitachikage. Most teams that took these missions failed, almost entirely due to the tough terrain.  
This team, however, was an exception. Out of twenty-five C Class missions, they passed seventeen. Out of seven B class missions, they passed five. Out of three A class missions, they passed two. Rumor had it that they had even survived against Yokai, one of two S class missing-nins in which Whirlwind had dealt with directly.  
These three, however, had never participated in a Chuunin exam. The only reason was that they were always on a mission during the exam. Ironically, they seemed to be hunting down Sand genin teams that attacked villagers or travelers on their way to the Chuunin exams.  
After the previous Chuunin exam had been interrupted by a small war, the daimyo of the Mist, Fire, Wind, and Grass countries decided to hold a tournament to sate their hunger for blood and money. Each country's strongest genin teams were permitted to enter, but Sand was permitted only one team and Sound was banned from the tournament. In a strange turn of events, Whirlwind was extended a direct invitation and the offer to have any missions handled by an ANBU team in the genin team's absence.  
They were Team One of the Whirlwind: Miyazaki Akira, kenjutsu master with the ability to manipulate the wind around him. Tenryu Reishi, taijutsu master and zanbatou specialist (though her sword is 8 feet long pommel to tip) capable of opening five celestial gates and execute a regeneration jutsu. Xiao RanRan, an impish girl with stunted growth and a mysterious blood-line jutsu known as Shinzin Eye that allows her to have a 99.9% accuracy rating with any and all projectile weapons. Lastly is their sensei, Suoh Chidori, a beautiful female jounin formally of the Sand village said to rival Tsunade in terms of ninjutsu skill, except, of course, Chidori can die in battle. Together, they had journeyed miles from their home to participate in a tournament that could lead to prosperity for the Village of the Whirlwind, and a chance to put their four years of training to work.  
RanRan was unbelievably excited about the coming tournament. So excited, she almost missed the senban aimed at her head. She caught it, of course.  
"Nice try," RanRan said in her odd accent to the darkness.  
A figure stepped out of the darkness. He wore a black costume that made him look like some sort of fuzzy animal, and carried a mummy with hair on his back. It was Kankuro, from the Village of the Sand.  
RanRan toyed with the senban a little before throwing it back into the darkness. Moments later, a girl the same age (well, a year younger) as the Whirlwind-nins shuffled out of the darkness, clutching the senban in her thigh.  
RanRan smiled, "You hide body well, not hide chakra good though. I see you like glowing torch."  
Kankuro was impressed, Temari was pissed, Gaara, still in the darkness, was slightly annoyed: he was hoping to relax a little before he got to Konoha.  
Oh well, he thought, I'll just slaughter them quickly and be done with it. Gaara willed his sand into the small camp. To his surprise, however, a powerful wind deflected the sand back.  
"Nice try," this time it was Akira speaking, "Rensai's winds protect me from those who foolishly think they can kill me." Akira indicated the katana at his waist as he spoke.  
"Akira-san," Chidori said, "remember, don't draw Rensai yet."  
Akira groaned, "I know Chi-sensei. I don't need Rensai get these guys to leave." Akira stood up and performed a few hand seals. Instantly, a strong wind carried the three Sand-nins into the air and flung them far away.  
"AH! I spilled my tea!" Reishi said. She seemed like she wasn't giving the short battle much interest. 


End file.
